Guide:Momentum07's Guide To Reduce Lag in Combat Arms
Lag is one of the things that causes players to bang their fists on their computers out of frustration. Clean Corrupted Registry Keys Sometimes the registry keys created by the game get corrupted and cause the game to lag. The Windows Registry is an important component of the operating system and stores a lot of the information, like in game settings. Using a reliable registry cleaner and PC optimizer such as Piriform's CCleaner or RegInOut will fix any registry related game lag. Internet Connection If your feeling a little laggy in game, it may also mean you have internet problems. It can be due to: *Weak/low internet network coverage *Slow internet company (dial up for example) If you are in a location that has a weak signal or low internet network coverage, move around until you don't lag anymore. If its a slow company or device your using, change immediately. Laggyness would be mostly due to internet speed. If you have fast internet, your lag problems will eventually go away if it is related to the internet. Task Managing A good way to reduce lag, shown on many YouTube videos, is simply to use your Task Manager to adjust performance settings. Return to the desktop (without closing Combat Arms, this can be accomplished by pressing the "Windows" button or pressing both ALT and TAB on your keyboard simultaneously.) Open your Task Manager (CTRL + ATL + DEL). Go to the Process tab in the Manager, which allows you to see all the applications your computer is running, including system processes and applications. Find the Combat Arms process, named Engine.exe, and right click this. Several options (depending on what version of Windows you're running) will appear. There should be an option that says Set Priority. Change the priority to High, which allows more RAM to be allocated to Combat Arms by reducing the amount available to other programs. This also allows for more processing power to be dedicated to the game. However, one occasional in-game effect is that everything slows down, including movement speed, bullets, and explosions. (this may make you disconect in game.) Note: If you are using Vista, when you try to set priority a message will pop up saying something along the lines of "Access Denied" unless you have administrator privileges. Luckily, there is another way to change the priority of programs. Open the Task Manager and go to the Processes tab. There should be a process labeled "csrss.exe". If you have it, right click it and there should be an option (it's probably the only one) that says "Perform Administrative Tasks". Click on it and press continue. Open Combat Arms, and follow the steps in the last paragraph. If you happen to be using Windows 7, then you can also adjust the priority of tasks, but you'll need to go through an extra step. Before you can adjust the priorities of programs, you have to find where it says Show Processes from All Users. This will give you the ability to change the priority. After you enable that, right click on the Engine.exe process, which will cause five options to appear. Click Set Priority, change it to High, and go play! Changing Your Computers Performance You can optimize your computer performance to high priority to make you less laggy in game. #Go to your start menu and look for Computer. #Right click on computer and choose the option "Properties" #A window would be open which shows the basic information about your computer. Look at the top left panel of the screen and click on "Advanced System Settings" #Look for the tab called "Advanced" and click on it. Under "Performance", click on "Settings" #You would see another mini window popped up with information about perfomance options. Click on the tab named Visual Effects and tick the option called "Adjust For Best Performance" #Click 'Ok" at the bottom of the window when you've done above. Outside Programs Some programs can be extremely useful for optimizing your computer, which in turn makes Combat Arms run faster. Game Booster, made by IObit, is a good program to use. It shuts down all unnecessary processes to reduce the amount of RAM being used, which speeds up your computer, and can restart the processes it stops instantly. Advanced System Care by IObit is also good. It cleans up your computer in order to make it run faster and comes with other programs which can enhance your computer or help reduce the amount of RAM used by other programs. These programs can help reduce lag by a lot, and even help speed your computer up in general. Some of the free major lag reducing programs: *Game Booster: http://www.iobit.com/gamebooster.html *Defraggler: http://www.piriform.com/defraggler Note: When downloading programs outside of Combat Arms, make sure they're safe. Two major ways would be to use Symatec's Safeweb Site Checked, this checks for security of certain sites. Another one would be McAfee's http://www.siteadvisor.com/SiteAdvisor - located on bottom right corner of the page. Software to Avoid Not all programs can be beneficial to your Combat Arms experience, especially these. X-Fire This program can, potentially, bog down computers that would otherwise be running the game at 60+ Frames per second if you use the function that shows you the FPS rate, and will cause you to average 25-35 FPS on an otherwise decent PC. Also, if you're using the broadcast or recording functions, be prepared for everything to get slower. You don't necessarily have to quit this program, but it is highly advised that you turn off many of the functions that it has. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides Category:Featured Articles